diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers Vol.5 Shu Sakamaki (character CD)/Translation
Translation Track 3: Entwined Feelings You’re still up? Are you knitting? I can’t believe you’re doing something so old fashioned right now. What is it? I’m just sitting on my sofa. Huh? You have to knit for a school project? I don’t really care. It’s laughable how you’re always missing the point. I’m sleepy, I’m gonna nap. Hey, don’t move so much! Right now you’re my pillow so don’t struggle, I can’t sleep. Why am I on your lap? How annoying. I was going to sleep on the sofa, but you were already there. I’m using you as a pillow because it’d take too much effort to move you. That’s all. Oh I know, if you have enough time to knit, could you clean my ears? Hurry up. The tool is on the table. You can reach it from here so hurry up and do it. What happened? Nothing, there’s just an ear pick over there so I’m asking you to. C’mon, do it already. (Cleans) That tickles, I didn’t ask you to tickle my ears. Haa, You’re utterly useless. Ow! Hey that hurt, don’t you know how to be delicate? Can’t even clean my ears, this is stupid. Hm, you’re getting better. Huh? Why do I want my ears cleaned? Haa. What a pain. I was going to listen to a new cd after this so I just thought it would sound clearer. Hey don’t stop! Huh? The yarn fell on the floor? That’s none of my concern. And is that muffler? I thought you were making a seat cover at first. Huh? Don’t move? Hey, who do you think you’re talking to? Hey, you’re not done yet. Now do my other ear. (Turns) Huh? That tickles? Be quiet, I already told you that pillows don’t move! So hurry up and continue. (Cleans) Sigh. Hey, what are you going to do with that muffler? I’m asking what is it for? You haven’t decided? What an stupid optimist. Don’t make me laugh, there’s no way I’d want your crappy muffler. What’s so weird? You always get carried away by the slightest of things. Were you trying to anger me so I’d force myself on you? That’s what it seems like. (Push) Alright, I’ll take you on. First I’m going to seal that noisy mouth of yours, like this. (Kiss) Heh, you’re blushing. Because you’re hot you say? Heeeh, then I’ll do this. (Strips) If you’re lightly dressed, you’ll feel a bit better. Hey don’t struggle, I’m removing your clothes because you said you were hot. Huh, you’re tangled up in yarn? It’s your fault for struggling. I know, I’ll bite through the yarn… along with your neck. (Bite, sucks) Haah. You’re blushing even harder now. You’re still stuck in yarn? Who cares. Actually, didn’t you get tangled up on purpose? You want me to do this. Heh. (Bites) Haa, as you wished, I cut through that entwining thread. Hm, I think your blood got thicker. Ha, not running away now that you’re free means… you want even more pain. That’s so like you. Would you quit that already? You always pretend to resist, it’s getting old. Whenever you come to see me, isn’t this what you always hope for? Submit yourself to me. What’s wrong? Don’t you want me to suck more? Let me see you how dazed you look. (Kiss) Heh, offering yourself to me, you’re such a lascivious woman. I’m going to suck until I feel like it. I don’t know if you’re body will last until then but do try your best. (Bites)Translation by Oujochan on Tumblr References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations